


[Podfic] Time to Land

by ofjustimagine



Category: Penelope (2006), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 01:16:29, mp3 and m4b formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>When Lilly Kane is murdered, Veronica feels alone in the world.</p><p>She has her dad, of course, who's a really good dad and has loved her incessantly and without reservations in spite of her visible flaws—the ones that drew her mom to drink and abandon her family and disappear, which in turn caused Veronica's dad to spend a stately fortune looking for her. His reputation suffered from that—not to mention his ignoring the priorities that the Neptune community at large thought he should have had.</p><p>They don't know half of what happened with Lianne, of course—they don't know what it was about Veronica that drove her away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Time to Land

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time to Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41067) by [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1wnCjPg)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1BaZqVl)  
[Audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/time-to-land)  


#### Reader's Notes:

A portion of my heart will always belong to Veronica Mars. And to celebrate the movie and reliving how much joy that fandom brought me, I decided to record something! I loved [summerstorm's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm) take on the verse of Penelope. It's such an underrated film and I love it to pieces! Anyways, thank you to summerstorm for having blanket permission to record. Recorded for Amplification 2014.


End file.
